pandora life style
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Break falls for a young girl taken in by sharon, and what's this Gil is pregnant rated M for nude or very embrassing moments break x oc
1. Chapter 1

Pandora lifestyle

Ok I couldn't think of a story name, so any ways, I'm not very good a writing fanfiction so try and be easy on me if you send a review,

Sumery:

Rey and her five year old son have moved to London after breaking up with her ex Kouyuu, Rey has nowhere to live so her and Athrun are living on the streets, then one day as Athrun has fallen down ill, Sharon and Break take the two of them in after finding them, threw out the months Break falls in love with Rey, but will happen later when break is called out to take part in the final battle with the abyss

Chapter 1 how it all started

One rainy and thunder night Rey sits by the window watching the rain fall, Athrun is fast asleep still recovering from a high fever. Rey gets up going over putting her hand on her son's forehead to see how his tempter is

"it was so nice of Sharon and Break to give us a room, I'll find away to pay them back for their kindness"

(Flash Back)

Rey is sitting outside a candy story with Athrun in her arms after he fainted from his illness, Rey was hoping someone would stop and help her son, but then it happened.

"I think you should cut down on candy Break, one of these days you'll get fat and lose all your teeth"

"Milady you know I love sweets, it's hard to quit, just like raven tried to quit smoking eight times and failed"

"You're useless, you now that, fine get your candy but I'm staying out here"

"I knew you'd see it my way"

Break goes into the candy store, Sharon see's Rey crying holding her son, Sharon kneels on the ground in front of them

"Are you feeling ok miss?"

Rey lifts her head up looking at Sharon with her brown eyes

"No, my five year old son has a high fever"

"Maybe you should head home and get him in bed and call a doctor out"

"I can't, I have no home, I left my ex last week, and he kicked me and Athrun out"

"That's terrible, I'll tell you what, how about you stay with us till you find a place of your own, I'm sure break won't mind"

"Are you sure I don't want to be a bother or anything"

"I'm sure your son, needs help, plus it would be nice to have a friend"

"Thanks um"

"It's Sharon"

"Thanks Sharon, I'm Rey"

"It's nice to meet you Rey"

Break comes out candy store

"Hey Break, Rey and her son will be staying with us for awhile, her son is really ill"

"Ok milady, are sure that's a boy"

"Yeah, I know her son looks like a girl but so did gil if you remember"

"I remember shall we go"

"Yeah, ready Rey"

"Yeah, and thanks again Sharon"

(End of flash back)

Someone knocks on the door

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sharon"

Rey get's up and opens the door

"How is he?"

Sharon walks in the room

"His fever has gone down abit"

"That's good, so would you like to join me and some friends for tea while Athrun is resting, I can have Liam watch him, and I have to say, you and Athrun have such beautiful hair"

"You really think so, I actually like your hair better Sharon"

Break appears at the door

"I guess I came at a wrong time with the girl talk"

"No I was just saying that Rey and Athrun have really nice cream colored hair, that all"

"Really, so ready for tea, Alice is complaining on wanting meat"

"Sure shall we go then Rey?"

"Sure"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later downstairs Rey follows Sharon and Break to the Tea room, where Alice and Gil are arguing over who Oz likes more

Sharon interrupts the two by hitting a plate with a tea spoon, Gil is still pulling on Alice's hair as they turn to her

"Now shall we have some tea instead of this fight?"

"I'd love to have some tea Sharon"

Oz walks up taking a seat at the table, Break pulls a chair out for Sharon

"Thank you Break"

Sharon sits down and turns to Rey

"You can join us too Rey Chan"

"Um sure thanks"

Rey sits at the table next to Sharon, Break does the same and sits next to Oz. Break Turns to Gil and Alice, Gil is still holding bit of Alice's hair

"Don't you two want some cake, you'll miss out staying there"

"NO I RATHER EAT MEAT YOU CLOWN AND YOU LET GO OF MY HAIR SEAWEED HEAD"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT STUPID RABBIT"

Rey giggles

"You two fight almost like a married couple"

Gil and Alice look at each other and go red in the face with embarrassment, Gil let's Alice's hair go

"No way would I marry that seaweed head"

"Oh yeah stupid rabbit, I wouldn't marry you either"

Oz sweat drops

"I think you too should stop fighting and have some tea and cake"

"Fine I'll do that master Oz"

Gil takes a seat next to Oz, Alice holds her fist up in anger

"I wanted to sit next to Oz, SEAWEED HEAD MOVE"

"No way you stupid rabbit, ask break to move"

"My, oh my, it seems Alice is jealous right Emily"

"Yes very jealous"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS YOU CLOWN"

"Oh really"

Sharon puts her cup down

"Behave yourself Break, Alice why don't you sit next to me"

"Ok fine, but I'm to sit next to Oz next time"

Alice sits next to Sharon crossing her arms in a bad mood

Sharon picks her cup up again and sipping some tea

"Ok, Oz, Gil, Alice, Rey here will be staying with me and Break for awhile till she can get a place of her own"

"Um Sharon"

"Yes Rey"

"I want to pay you and Break back for your kindness, is there anything I could do for you both while I'm here"

Sharon puts her tea cup down again

"Well if you really want to pay us back, you can be my new sister, I've always wanted a sister, and Alice here refuses to my sister"

"Sure I could do that, what about Break"

Break finishes eating some chocolate cake

"You can be my personal maid"

Break picks his cup of tea up and drinks it

"Sure but don't have me cook, um I'm really bad at it"

Rey turns red in the face from embarrassment

"Well you don't have too cook all you have to do is make my bed, bring me tea and sweets when I ask for them, oh and give Emily her every once a day bath"

Alice gets up standing on the chair laughing

"Your joking that doll gets baths, your really are a weird clown"

Break takes a lolly pop from his pocket

"What about you, B Rabbit want to be my maid too"

Break laughs

"WHAT NO WAY, I ONLY WORK FOR OZ AND NO ONE ELSE"

"I was just kidding you know, I think Rey can mange on her own any ways"

Break puts the strawberry flavored Lolly pop in his mouth

Rey gets up

"Thanks for tea again, I'm going to go and check on my son"

Break takes the Lolly pop from his mouth

"I'll drop by your room later to give you your maid's uniform"

"Ok, thanks Break"

Rey walks on head

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later at night Athrun opens his grey silvery eyes, and sees Rey reading a book by the bed.

"Mommy"

Rey puts the book down and turns to Athrun and looks at him with her brown puppy dog eyes

"How are you feeling, I was really worried"

"I feel a little better, where are we"

"Well where staying at the Rainsworth Household, Sharon and Break took us both in"

Knock, knock, Rey gets up to open the door, and sees break standing there holding up a maids dress

"Like I promised, if it doesn't fit then its Emily's fault"

Rey takes the Maids dress

"So if this doesn't fit I have to give the doll wrong"

"Yes, that's correct"

Athrun sits up in bed

"Is that doll alive or something?"

"Why yes"

"I am air now"

Rey looks blankly at Emily

"Eh, it's what now"

Break laughs

"Emily says she's air when she doesn't want to talk, so would you like some Tea before you go to sleep"

"Sure why not, hey want some tea too Athrun"

"Yes please mommy"

Break walks into the room up to the table where there's already a kettle and cups

"May as well try that maids dress on now while I'm here Rey"

"Fine but I'm going in the bathroom to try it on"

Rey goes into the small bathroom to try on the maids dress

Break pours out some tea in three cups and pulls out a box of candy from his jacket

"You know you can come and sit with me"

"Um ok"

Athrun climbs out of bed and goes over to the table sitting next to Break, Break hands Athrun some candy

"Thank you Break"

Athrun takes the candy

"No problem"

Rey walks out the bathroom embarrassed, as the maids dress is short

"Um is this so post to be short"

"Yes, but it looks good on you"

Break puts some candy in his mouth

"But people will see my panties if I trip and fall over"

"If that happens you know what to do, blame Emily"

"Hm you're a really weird guy you know that"

Rey sits at the table next to Athrun

"I like the dress mommy"

"Don't be silly Athrun, there's no way you would like this"

Break laughs

"No need to call him silly, if he likes it then he likes it"

"Um hey Break, you've been working for Sharon for a long time right, so have you ever actually been in love"

Break finishes drinking his tea and puts another candy in his mouth

"No I haven't, I've never had time for that stuff"

"Really, wow you're pretty lucky"

"Why's that"

"well I've been In love once with my son's father Kouyuu Li, but he then started beating me up, because I got so fed up, I ran away with Athrun"

"He sounds like a total jerk, well you better get some sleep, you start work for me tomorrow"

Break get's up heading over to the door

"You be good for your mom now Athrun"

"I will Break"

Break opens the door and walks out closing the door behind him

"That guy is annoying"

"I like him mommy"

"I guess I can't stop you, anyways time you went back to bed you still have a bit of a fever"

"Oh right, night mommy"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next day Liam is stuck babysitting Athrun as Rey is with Break, in Breaks room Rey is making break's double bed as he watches.

"Wonderful now can you go and give Emily her bath, my bathroom is in that room"

Break points over to the opened door

"Oh while you're in there clean the bath and toilet for me"

"What the toilet too"

Rey shivers from the idea

"Fine I'll do it"

Rey takes Emily from break heading into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, Break gets up from his chair

"I think I'll go and have some tea and cake with milady"

Break walks up to his bedroom door opening and walks out closing the door behind him, in bathroom Rey shampoos Emily's hair

"Dam it I don't understand it why does Break want me giving some doll a bath, I really don't understand that guy"

Rey grabs a cup filling it with water and pours it on Emily to get the Shampoo and soap off her

"There that should do, now Break said something like I had to use a hair dryer on her"

Rey goes over to the hair dryer which is next to the toilet, Rey picks the hair dryer up and switches it on drying Emily off, but instead of drying Emily, Emily fly's out of Rey's hand and into the toilet

"You have got to be joking, arg now I have to bathe that doll again"

Rey switches the hair dryer off and puts on some rubber gloves and grabs the toilet brush trying to fish Emily out

"Arg it isn't working"

Rey puts the toilet brush down and closes her eyes as she felt sick from the thought of having to put her hand in the toilet for some doll, Rey quickly puts her gloved hand in the Toilet and quickly grabs Emily, pulling her out. Rey opens her eyes again and sweat drops and get's up going over to the sink dropping Emily into the hot soapy water and takes the rubber gloves off before rewashing Emily.

Main while down stairs

Sharon sips some of her tea, while Break sits there eating cake

"So how Rey is is she doing ok"

"So far yes, I have her bathing Emily right now and cleaning my bath and toilet"

"Uh Break, can't you clean your own toilet out it's a simple job, all you do is put bleach in and scrub it with a brush"

"I hate doing it Milady, any ways I'm sure Rey will do fine"

"I still think you should have done it"

Back in bathroom Rey finishes washing Emily the second time, and puts the toilet seat down this time so Emily didn't fall in again from the blow of a hair dryer. Rey switches the hair dryer on again and dry's Emily off

Down stairs again break finishes the last of the cake off

"I wonder what's taking my maid so long"

Liam appears with two girls, one had long curled brown hair, and brown eyes she wore glasses too. The other girl has blond hair tied up and blue eyes

"Lady Sharon, these girls are here to see Rey"

Sharon puts her cup down

"I guess they may as well take a seat Rey is busy finishing some chores"

Girl in glasses laughs

"Rey do chores that's new"

Break turns to girl in glasses

"No really, she's cleaning my toilet"

Rey appears walking up to break and throws Emily at him

"Ooo I see your done"

"Yes, and it was a nightmare, I had to bathe that doll twice, why, well because it fell in the firkin toilet"

Break laughs

"well at least you did your job and Emily didn't get flushed down the toilet"

The blond runs up to Rey hugging her

"Neji, what brings you here?"

"Well me and snow were worried about you, when we heard you were staying here we had to come and see you"

"Aww thanks guys for coming to see me"

Snow turns her head away

"It was nothing really"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days after Rey's friends came to visit, snow and Neji are both staying in a hotel till they can find a place to live, Snow didn't like the whole idea on working for break and Neji well Neji is too much of a klutz. Gil lies on chair white as a ghost, Sharon puts her cup of tea down.

"What happened this time?"

Oz sits poking Gil in the side with his finger

"I don't know Gil has been acting weird since this morning"

Break couldn't help but laugh

"Come now, maybe he has a hangover or got attacked by a cat"

Sharon hits break with one of her paper fans

"so Rey do you think you can keep an eye on Gil something tells me he's fallen ill, there's no way he's got a hangover, last time he had wine was about two months ago"

"Sure, I don't mind taking care of him, maybe we should have a doctor see him"

"No"

Gil get's up and walks towards to door and stops

"I'll be fine, I'm sure it's nothing, I'm just going to go and lie down"

Gil opens the door and walks off

"I get it, Gil must have aids"

Sharon hits break yet again

"Break do me a favor and hush up, Gil isn't gay so he couldn't have aids, he would have had to sleep around with loads of men for that to happen"

"But milady it did happen, right Oz"

"Huh what, keep me out of this"

Alice grabs Oz

"Are you hiding something from us Oz"

"Um no"

Break moves away hiding behind Rey

"Yes he is, him and Gil did it about one months ago, I heard everything, right Emily"

"Yes, and saw"

Sharon grabs her fan ready

"What, are you lying break"

"What no milady I won't lie to you, I really did walk in on Oz and Gil doing it, Oz was on top of Gil, both naked too"

Oz kicks his shoe off hitting Break

"Thanks a lot for reminding me, that was a one off I was drunk"

Alice pushes Oz to the floor and runs to the door

"Ok I'm so going to kill seaweed head how dare he touch my man servant"

Oz get's up grabbing Alice

"No Alice it's more than that don't hurt Gil, I love him"

"Oz how could you love that seaweed head"

"I just do, it just happened now please clam down"

"Hm whatever"

Alice goes back to sit down crossing her arms

"Hey Rey, can you give Emily her bath now"

"What but Emily all ready had her bath today?"

Break pulls Rey close to him

"Aww but Oz got Emily dirty, now please, wash her ok"

"Fine but I'm not washing that doll again till tomorrow"

Break lets Rey go

"Ok then, shame your two friends wouldn't be my maids two"

"Trust me Break, Neji is a klutz when it comes to work, and snow isn't the type to boss around, and Sharon should I call a doctor out to see Gil, just to make sure he doesn't have aids"

"Sure, but I doubt he has it, it's most likely the flu"

"Or he could be pregnant"

Sharon hits break yet again

"Are you stupid, that's just impossible"

"I was kidding milady"

"Yeah right"

Rey sweat drops and takes Emily from Break

"I think I'll go now before this get's messy"

Rey goes off to call out a doctor and to wash Emily.

Liam walks in right after Rey walked out, Rey walks past Vincent who is behind Liam

"Lady Sharon. Vincent is here to see his older brother"

Vincent walks in up to Sharon

"Would you like some tea Vincent, Gil is resting, he's feeling under the weather right now, oh Liam where expecting a doctor can you wait for him and then take him to check Gil"

"Yes Lady Sharon"

Liam walks off

"Wait Gil's sick what happened what did you do to him"

Break glares at Vincent

"We did nothing to him he's just fallen down with something"

Break takes a lolly from his pocket and puts it in his mouth

"I see you have your self's a new maid, she's pretty cute"

"Oh her, she works for me only temporary, she's giving Emily a bath now"

Vincent laughs

"Well when you're done with her, can I have her?"

Break glares at Vincent again

"No you can't"

"And why mad hatter"

"Because I don't trust you, all I know you could use her like a doll for poison"

Vincent laughs again

"You know me so well, well I will convince you one day mad hatter or unless you're hiding something from us"

"I'm not hiding anything I'm just stopping you from poisoning more innocent girls"

Sharon takes a sip of her tea

"Breaks right, we can't allow you to poison anyone else like you did to me not long ago"

Liam walks in again

"The doctor is here Lady Sharon he's checking Gil over, but Gil doesn't seem happy"

"Thanks Liam please let us know what the doctor has to say when he's done"

"Yes Lady Sharon"

Liam leaves the room

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two hours later Rey is giving Emily yet a third bath

"Honestly I'm getting sick of this doll"

Rey switches the hair dryer on and Emily falls in the toilet a again

"That's it I give up, break has to get that thing fixed"

"Rey Chan"

Neji Glomps onto Rey

"I was so bored of waiting for you, Snow is downstairs, ooo did someone forget to flush the toilet"

Neji flushes the toilet

"Wah Neji, Break is so going to kill me"

"Eh what because I flushed some paper down the toilet"

"No, that was a doll, oh grate now what do I do"

Break walks in grabbing Rey

"Your friend downstairs is losing her patience Rey, your sure taking your time up here"

"It's not my fault, you should get your toilet seat fixed Emily kept falling in the toilet"

"Oh where is Emily now that you mention it"

"Heh heh well Neji flushed her down the toilet"

"What nooooo Emily"

Break drags Rey off, Neji follows behind

"What are you doing let me go"

"Downstairs so we can plan on how to get Emily back"

"What well count me out I will not go down to the sewers no way"

"Well then I'll have to send OZ down then or that blond friend of yours"

Neji stops walking and turns white like a ghost

"No not me I don't wanna go"

Downstairs Sharon drinks tea with snow, Break lets Rey go as he goes to sit with Sharon

"Did something happen Break?"

"Yes milady, that blond flushed Emily down the toilet"

Snow almost spits her tea out and turns to Neji who's hiding behind a plant pot

"Neji good job, that doll gave me the creeps"

"Really snow"

"Yes "

Alice laughs

"Really this stupid blond flushed that stupid clowns doll down the toilet, wahahahaha"

Gil walks in annoyed and embarrassed

"Ah Gil your finally awake I have a job for you and Oz"

Break gets up walking up to Gil

"Also I heard the news"

"What are you talking about Break?"

Break laughs

"Don't try and hide it, we all heard from the doctor that you're the first male to get pregnant, my Oz sure is a lucky guy"

"Shut up Break I'm trying to forget about it"

Vincent runs up to Gil

"So your un happy brother on having a kid"

"Of course I'm unhappy"

"Well that's good to hear"

Vincent laughs and walks off

Oz get's up

"I think Vincent is up to something so what do you want us to do Break"

"Well I want you, Gil and Alice to go down to the sewers to get Emily out and then Rey you're to give Emily a bath again"

Rey tries to hold back on her anger

"You have got to be kidding"

"Grrr the Cream hair girl's right why don't you do it yourself clown"

"Um I do have a name Alice"

Rey sweat drops and break laughs

"Aww come now Rey there's nothing wrong being called cream hair"

Alice clutches her fists

"Hush up clown any ways Oz let's go I don't care if sea weed head comes"

"I'm going stupid rabbit, where ever my master go's I go to"

Snow get's up

"Now wait just a minute when are you three going to introduce yourself to me and Neji"

Alice turns around facing Snow

"Why should you care big glasses?"

"My names Snow not big glasses"

Oz sweat drops

"Hey no need to fight"

"But she started it Oz"

"Just shut up stupid rabbit"

"I wasn't talking to you seaweed head"

Snow sits back down

"Why do I even bother"

"Heheh now don't get annoyed, I'm Oz and that's Gil"

Break puts a candy in his mouth

"Can you go and get Emily back now"

"Ok break we'll go"

Oz, Alice and Gil go off

Rey get's up from the chair

"I think I'll go and get some sleep all that fighting has given me a headache"

"Rey, I came to see you remember"

"Sorry snow but your one of the people that gave me a headache, next time you come here, you'll have to control that anger of yours"

Rey walks off

"My, Rey seems to be in a bad mood today"

Snow get's up heading for the door

"dam Rey's right, I do have to relax and be calm, come along Neji I rather not sit with that clown"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three months later Gil is four months pregnant, Break is out at Pandora, Gil, Oz and Alice are sleeping.

Main while Rey and Sharon have some tea as Athrun sleeps

"You know Rey I'm sorry if break has been too hard on you with this maid stuff"

"It's ok, I'm pretty much used to it, and only thing I hate is washing Emily"

"Yeah I don't blame you for that makes me wonder if that silly man will ever fall in love"

Sharon takes a sip of her tea

"I don't think he will he seems to care more about his job than anything else"

"Well, well, well it seems your both still awake"

Rey and Sharon turn to face Vincent and echo, Sharon puts her tea down and stands up

"Why are you here Vincent?"

Vincent lets out a laugh

"Well since that mad hatter is away I thought I'd take you lovely ladies out for abit echo grab her"

"Yes master Vincent"

Echo runs grabbing Sharon

"What let me go at once?"

"Sharon, hey Blondie, what do you want with Sharon"

Rey get's up going up to Vincent crossing her arms

"My, you are a cute girl, to your question, not only is Sharon coming with me you are too"

"What!!!"

Vincent picks Rey up

"Hey put me down you sewer rat"

Athrun wakes up from all the talking and shouting

"Mommy what's happening?"

"Athrun get help"

Vincent covers Rey's mouth with his hand

"My, my, my what a cute little boy, hey kid if you want to see your mom again your to give this to mad hatter, Echo give him the letter"

Echo throws the letter on the bed while holding Sharon

Vincent laughs

"Well let's go and test my new gift on these two girls"

Vincent and Echo run off out of the mansion

Athrun starts crying

"Mommy, Sharon Chan"

Oz runs in the room from Athrun's crying

"What's happened?"

"Some blond guy stole my mommy and Sharon Chan"

Athrun continues crying

Oz goes over and hugs Athrun

"They, they want me to give some letter to mad hatter who ever that is"

"That would be Break"

Oz picks the letter up and reads it

"Ok that guy so needs help, I better tell Gil, you can come with me Athrun if you want"

Athrun nods and gets out of bed

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Break heads over to the Nightray's with Gil after finding out from Oz that Vincent kidnapped Sharon and Rey

"What does Vincent want from me?"

"I don't know, my brother doesn't seem to be all there in the head I just know that my brother is most likely doing this because he's jealous or the fact he's angry about something you did"

"I don't know, but this is the second time he's kidnapped lady Sharon, I really hate that guy"

Later at the Nightray's Vincent takes Break and Gil to Rey and Sharon

"Ok mad hatter there in here but I'll let you in only if big brother waits here"

Gil leans agent the wall

"Fine I'll wait here but if you take long I'm coming in"

"What is it you really want from me Vincent?"

"I'll tell you in here, I don't want Gil to hear what I have to say"

Vincent unlocks the door and walks in Break follows, Gil takes a cig out and lights it

"Something isn't right here"

In room Break runs up to Sharon and Rey who are lying on the floor finding it hard to breath

"What have you done?"

"Oh I just tested a new poison I got for my birthday that's all, and if you tell me what I want to know I'll let you save one of the girls"

"Dam you Vincent"

"Right I wanted to know, in six months a month after Gil's had his child, what are your plans from Pandora"

"Is that all"

"Well there's more"

"Fine Pandora has sent me, oz, Alice and Gil on some mission by entering the abyss and to try and lock the abyss up for good"

"Well mad hatter when Gil's a way I would like to take care of my niece or nephew"

"So not happening sewer rat, I don't trust you and neither does the others"

"Gil trusts me"

Vincent throws the antidote at Brake

"I'll give you the other one if you let me have my niece or nephew"

"Damit can't you just bring it up with your brother"

Rey grabs onto Breaks arm

"Give the antidote to Sharon, I'll be ok"

"Rey"

"Please Break"

"Ok Rey, but I'm going to cure you too after this got that"

Break pours the antidote into Sharon's mouth, Sharon coughs abit from chocking, Break turns to Vincent

"Ok other then the kid thing what can I do for the other antidote"

"Nothing Mad hatter, nothing"

"Dam you"

Sharon grabs Breaks hand

"Break you have to save Rey"

"I know and I'm trying my lady"

Break turns to Rey who's now on concise

"VINCENT!!! PLEASE CURE HER!!!"

Gil runs in after hearing Break shout

"What's going on?"

"Your brother won't give me the other antidote to cure Rey, all because I won't let him look after your child in 6 months "

"Ok Vincent truth is I don't want you to look after my child based on my things, a child is a lot of hard work, now please just give Break the other antidote "

"Aww ok big brother, now that you mention it, I don't have time for a baby"

Vincent throws the antidote at Break and walks out the room with Gil to talk, Break picks the other antidote up, Sharon has now fainted but is now recovering from the poison

"I can't believe I'm doing this but there's no other way to give this too Rey"

Break takes the lid off the antidote and pours it into his mouth, and picks Rey up and kisses her letting the potion enter her, Break, breaks the kiss and picks Rey up just as Gil walks in

"Sorry about that Break I was putting my brother right on how hard it is to raise a child, so did you give Rey the antidote"

"Yes, she's had it, can you grab Lady Sharon so we can get back to Rainsworth house, It's been a long night"

Gil goes over picking Sharon up

"You know I'm not so post to carry heavy stuff or people right"

"You'll be fine Gil and are you trying to say milady is fat"

Break glares at Gil

"No, not at all, I was just saying that's all"

"Ok if you say so"

Break and Gil walks off but Break can't stop thinking about the kiss he gave Rey.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Rey opens her brown eyes and sees Athrun sleeping next to her. Rey sit's up

"How did I get here, last thing I remember was that, I was locked in some room with Sharon"

The door opens Break walks in

"Ah I see you're finally a wake Rey"

"Break"

"I managed to get the antidote from Vincent to cure you"

"I guess you brought me back then"

"Yeah I had to carry you, Sharon is awake now too so she's made a fast recovery"

"Thank you break"

Rey smiles at Break

"It's nothing, it's a gentle man's job to protect the ladies"

Rey get's out of bed going up to the window opening the curtains

"So I was thinking, would you like some tea with me and Lady Sharon"

Rey turns to Break and walks up to him

"Sure thing, but first I want to let Athrun know I'm ok, he would have been worried sick last night"

Rey goes back towards the bed to wake Athrun up, Break watches and starts thinking again about the kiss the other night Break shakes his head

"I doubt she will remember after passing out"

Rey turns to break

"Remember what?"

"Oh it's nothing I'll be downstairs"

Break goes off

"Odd, I wonder if Break is distracted from something"

Athrun opens his grey silvery eyes

"I see you're a wake sleepy head"

Rey giggles, Athrun sits up and starts crying

"Mommy your ok, I was so scared that I lost you"

Rey brings Athrun into a hug

"I'm ok don't worry, it won't happen again I promise"

Downstairs

Break sits at the table with Sharon

"So Break hows Rey"

"What, oh right Rey, she's ok"

"You know you seem to be acting weird today, do you want to talk about it"

"I don't know if I should"

Break pours some tea into a cup

"No really Break what's on your mind"

"You're not going to stop asking are you milady unless I tell right"

"You got that right, now tell"

Break tries to not blush

"Well after you and Rey fainted, I got the other antidote from Vincent, I had to kiss Rey so she could get the antidote, but now I can't stop thinking about it, I feel like I just want to kiss her again, I'm so confessed on my feelings for her"

Sharon lets out a small laugh after picking her tea cup up

"Well at the sounds of it you're falling in love Break, you should give it more time to think on if it makes you feel better"

"You really think its love milady"

"Yep it sure sounds like it, I'll tell you what we'll keep this between us for now"

"Yeah I'd prefer that"

Break pulls a lolly from his coat taking the paper off it, Rey and Athrun walk in going up to the table

"Morning Rey, I'm glad you're feeling better"

"Morning Sharon, I'm glad you're looking better too, I still don't understand why Vincent used us like a couple of dolls"

"I hate that Vincent guy"

"We do too Athrun"

Sharon sips some tea, Break pours more tea out for Rey and Athrun

"Thank you break"

"No problem, hey Rey I need time to think so I'm giving you time off from being my maid"

"Are you sure Break"

"Yes, so anyone want cake"

"I'm fine thanks what about you Athrun"

Athrun shakes his head

"no thanks"

Rey get's up

"I'll be back in a sec I want to go and thank Gil for being there to save us"

Rey walks off, Break get's up

"I'll be back in a minute Milady I'm going to go and get some cake"

Break runs off after Rey before getting some cake, in the hall way Break catches up to Rey and grabs her, Rey felt really scared not knowing who grabbed her. Rey opens her eyes seeing it was Break

"Break!!! What are you……"

Before Rey could finish her sentence Break pulls Rey closer to him and kisses her. After a minute Break, breaks the kiss

"Sorry I just had to do that"

Break runs off heading to the kitchen. Rey remains frozen standing in the same spot Break had kissed her

"What was that all about?"

Rey puts two for her figures on her lips

In kitchen Break picks a few cakes up

"I wonder if Lady Sharon is right, am I really in love with Rey"

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Next day Sharon visits Rey who's in her room looking out the window feeling confused on why Break kissed her the other day.

"um Rey are you feeling ok, after you went to say thank you to gil you never came back down, did something happen, Athrun was staying with Oz last night, we thought we'd leave you alone for a bit"

Sharon sits on the end of the bed

"Sharon, has Break said or done anything strange around you"

"No he hasn't but I have noticed he's been acting strange, but that's something he needs to sort out himself, why do you ask"

"Well, you see, when I went to go and see Gil Break snuck up behind me and kissed me, I'm feeling very confused right now, I thought Break wasn't interested in romance"

"Actually he's kissed you twice now"

"What"

Sharon gets up going over to Rey

"the first time was when he had to give you that antidote, Break is confused himself right now he doesn't know his true feelings for you yet, so far to me it looks like love"

Rey gets up from the chair turning to Sharon

"I guess it does sound like it, I don't think I'm ready for love again, but I don't know, if Break does like me, then I'll need time to think it over"

Sharon giggles

"I'm sure break feels the same, that's why he gave you, time off from that whole maid job, I think you should start thinking about it now, who knows when Break will ask you"

"I guess your right Sharon"

"Good, would you like some tea, just me and you, Break is locked in his room eating cake"

"Sure"

Someone knocks on Rey's door, Rey goes over opening it to find Oz and Athrun there

"Athrun wanted to see you Rey, he missed you"

"Mommy"

Athrun runs up to Rey

"Aww thanks for looking after Athrun, Oz"

"Your welcome, Athrun is such a cute kid and well behaved"

"Would you like some tea oz, me and Rey where about to have some?"

"Nah I'll be going down town soon with Gil and Alice, also have you guys seen break, I haven't seen him all morning"

Sharon giggles

"He's fine he's in his room eating cake, so if you need to talk to him you should find him there"

Thanks Sharon

Oz runs off

One Month Later Gil is Five Months Pregnant. Athrun is in bed, Rey is downstairs clearing the table before going to bed

"You know you didn't have to clean up, one of the maids could of done it"

Rey turns around finding Break standing at the door

"I know, I just thought I'd clean up, I have a lot on my mind"

"Let me guess did it have something to do with me kissing you last month"

"Yes, and some other things Sharon told me to think things through, but I rather not say what it is"

Break walks over to Rey grabbing her right hand

"I need to tell you something"

"Like what"

"I've finally released my feelings for you, you can hit me if you want if you don't like what I'm about to say but, I've released I've truly fallen in love with you Rey"

There's a long silence between the two

"I don't know what to say Break, Sharon warned me this would happen and I have been thinking about it"

"It's ok if you don't answer me now, you can answer me when I return from my mission that starts in five months, right now I don't really have time for a relationship"

"Is that why you were single half your life"

"The truth is yes that is the reason"

Break let's go of Rey's hand and is about to walk off but Rey grabs Break by his sleeve

"Please don't go yet you haven't heard my answer yet"

Break turns to Rey also trying to not blush

"What's your answer?"

"Um well I actually released I loved you a few weeks ago, all I could really think about was that kiss you gave me last month, so I accept your love"

Rey couldn't help but blush after saying all those words

"I'm happy you've returned the feelings Rey, but you do know I won't be able to spend much time with you"

"I understand Break, I know how important your job is, well I guess we should get some sleep, tomorrow I'm meeting up with snow and Neji"

"Wait how about you have some tea with me before bed there will be cake"

Rey giggles

"Ok we'll have some tea before bed, I'm only doing it so I get to spend some time with you"

"Oh another thing Rey"

"Yes"

"Don't tell the others that were dating I think it will be funnier if they find out them self's, doesn't matter about Lady Sharon she all ready knows"

"Ok sounds like a good idea"

Rey and Break walk off to have some tea and cake

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Rey and Athrun go into town to meet up with Snow and Neji. Main while Break and Sharon have Tea as they wait for Oz, Gil and Alice to turn up.

Sharon sips some of her tea

"So have you confessed yet?"

"Yes milady"

Break picks his cup up

"And what did she say?"

"she said yes, so where taking the relationship slow for now, so Milady you don't mind if I leave Reim in charge of things when I'm away in five months"

Sharon almost chokes on her tea

"You know I can take care of myself Break"

"I know that, I just want Reim to protect you and Rey in case that sewer rat tries anything again, it seems to happen when I'm away, and one of these days I'm so going to kill that man"

Gil, Alice and Oz walk in going up to Break

"What is it you want us to do now Break, you should know I shouldn't be working in my conidian"

Alice laughs

"We know you're getting fat seaweed head no need to make that as an excuse"

"I happen to be pregnant stupid rabbit"

"Now, now, Gil don't take this out on Alice we all know your having mood swings right Emily"

"Yes he's a moody seaweed head"

"What!!, let me at him"

Oz holds Gil back

"Stop and behave yourself Gil, you'll cause stress on your body which is bad for the baby"

"Fine, but he started it"

Break drinks some of his tea

"Ok your job today is to hunt down a cat like chain that's been spotted in town, I need you three to get rid of it"

Gil goes white in the face

"CCCCCCC AAAAA TTTTTTTT!!!!"

"Oh that's right Gil is scared of cats, move along you three"

Break get's up pushing the three out the door, Gil is still white like a ghost

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CLOWN"

"Showing you out"

Sharon sweat drops, and just sits there sipping her tea

In town Rey, Neji, Snow and Athrun are at a café having some Tea before going shopping again.

"So guys I was wondering I'd like to drop by the cake shop later before I head back"

"Sure only if I can go too Rey Chan"

Snow sweat drops

"I think you should cut down Neji, too much sugar can be bad for you"

Rey get's up grabbing her bags of new clothes

"Shall we go then since where all done here"

"Ok fine"

"You sound grumpy today Snow Chan"

Rey laughs

"She's always grumpy"

"REY I'M NOT ALWAYS GRUMPY"

"Snow what is wrong with you"

Rey sweat drops

"I'm sorry Rey I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just so annoyed at everything right now, I have some blond guy bothering me, the other day I find that my fave underwear has been stolen, I bet it was that clown"

"It wasn't Break, he won't do that well he would if it was candy"

Snow clutches her fists

"If it wasn't the clown then who was it"

Rey sweat drops

"maybe it was the blond guy that's bothering you or some other pervert, I'm going I don't want to be late after what Break told me, I advise you guys to head back now too, there's a dangerous cat like chain on the loose he appears before night fall which is two hours time, let's go Athrun"

Rey goes off to the Cake shop, Neji turns to snow

"I think you've upset her Snow Chan, are sure you're not on your monthly today that's causing you to snap at us"

"Let's just go, if what Rey said was true we should get back"

Snow walks on a head

"Wait snow you're changing the subject"

Neji runs after Snow, one hour later at the Rainsworth household, Rey and Athrun make it back save.

"You go up stairs Athrun I'll be up shortly"

"Ok mommy"

Athrun goes upstairs, Rey walks down the hall way to the tea room and walks in, seeing Break and Sharon having Tea

"I'm back, and I got you both a gift"

Rey puts the bags down and goes threw them. Break and Sharon get up going over to Rey

"You didn't have to get us something Rey Chan"

"I know, but I wanted to Sharon, you have both been so kind to me and Athrun"

Rey takes out a pink box and hands it to Sharon, Sharon takes the box

"Thank you Rey"

"Open it"

Sharon smiles and opens the box to find a pink ribbon for her hair

"Aww I love it Rey Chan"

Sharon hugs Rey

"I'll wear this for the party next month with my new dress"

Rey smiles and garbs the other box from her bag

"I got you this Break, I know how much you like cake so I got you your favorite one"

Rey hands Break the cake, Break takes it

"Thank you Rey, for the cake, how about you have some tea with us"

Rey giggles

"You're welcome, sure I'll go and take mine and Athrun's new clothes up I'll be back in a few minutes"

Rey picks her bags up and goes off

"Rey is a really kind girl isn't she Break"

"Yeah she is, and she can be pretty weird, but that's why I love her milady"

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One Month later Gil is 6 months pregnant, Rey is Changing into her Pink Dress and putting pink bows in her hair

"What do you think?"

"You look pretty mommy"

"Thank you Athrun, now I want you to be good for Reim ok"

"I will"

"That's a good boy"

Reim walks in

"Anything you want me to know before you go"

"Nah, there's nothing, you shouldn't have any problems with Athrun, Bye Honey"

Rey kisses Athrun on the cheek and walks off down stairs where the party is held

Down stairs Rey walks in the main room where loads of people are drinking wine and dancing, Sharon runs up to Rey

"You look really adorable Rey Chan"

"So do you Sharon Chan"

"Rey Chan"

Neji run's glomping onto Rey

"Snow is checking out the fat guy seaweed head"

"Um Neji, seaweed head is pregnant and has a name, Gilbert"

"Really that's his name"

"Yep"

Oz holds a rose out to Neji

"Would you like to dance beautiful lady"

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!!!!"

Neji glomps onto Oz, Rey sweat drops,

"So where's Break Sharon"

"Oh he said he'll be running a little late, so would you like some wine with me"

"Sure, may as well"

Oscar hands Rey and Sharon a Glass

"Drink up ladies, oh Gil I have one for you too"

Oscar runs towards Gil with a glass of wine

"I can't drink wine"

"Aww don't be like that Gilbert"

"No seriously I can't I'm pregnant remember"

"Oh yeah, well more for me then"

Oscar laughs

"So you're really pregnant"

"Yes I am sadly, if I could I'd dance with you lady snow"

"Just call me snow"

"Ok then snow"

Break walks in and see's Rey and Sharon talking and drinking wine, Break walks up to them both.

"Sorry I was late, wow you look pretty Rey"

Rey blushes

"Thank you break you look very smart too"

Sharon nudges Break

"What is it milady"

"Ask her to dance"

"Rey would you like to dance with me"

"Sure I'd like that"

Rey finishes her wine off fast, and hands Sharon the empty glass

"Wow now I feel light headed"

Rey holds onto Breaks arm

"Are you going to feel ok?"

"I'll be fine, I just drank the wine to fast"

"Ok if you say so"

Rey and Break go to the dance floor where Neji and Oz is

"Oz can we get some wine"

"Yes let's get some Neji"

Oz and Neji walk off the dance floor for some wine, Oscar hands Snow some wine

"Drink up, lovely lady since Gil won't, you can take his place"

Snow takes the wine

"Fine it's not like there's anything else to do"

Oscar skips away to the dance floor with more wine and bumps into Rey and Break spilling Wine all over Rey

"Ah Oscar what was that for, my dress is now stained"

"Sorry Rey it was an accident"

Oscar is about to walk off but Rufus Barma runs passed Oscar to Break causing Oscar to fall into Rey, Break catches Rey in time before she fell on the floor

"What are you doing here Rufus?"

"I was invited here Kevin Rengard"

"Kevin Rengard???"

Rey stays quite

"Let's go up stairs Rey since he's here, I rather not be here"

"Um ok I was getting fed up anyways"

Break picks Rey up and goes off

Rufus watches

"Could it be Kevin has found love?"

"OOO OZ LET'S SPIN AROUND AND AROUND *HIC*

"I think you should rest, you've drank too much Neji Chan"

"HEHEHE HAHAHA" (HIC)

Neji collapses on the floor

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" *HIC*

Oz sweat drops

"I think I'll go and talk to Gil"

Main while up stairs, Break goes in his room putting Rey Down on a Chair near his bed

"You can clean up here if you like, or you can go back to your room"

"I'll be fine, being in here means I get to spend time with you"

"Yes that's true, how about you just stay with me for the night"

Rey blushes

"Sure"

Rey gets up hugging Break

"I love you so much Break, I don't know what I'd do if something happens to you"

"I love you so much to Rey"

Break kisses Rey very deeply, Rey returns the kiss

Main while down stairs

Snow drops the empty glass on the floor

"And thenz, I beatz the guy upz" (HIC)

"I think you had too much to drink what do you think Oz"

"She has, just like all the others, part from us two, break and Rey, hang on where is Break and Rey"

"Who knows maybe Break is making her clean his bedroom"

"Are you surez, I thinkz the clown haz kid napz her" (Hic)

Snow passes out on the floor next to Sharon

Gil turns to Oz

"Hey master oz, I think we should be friends now on, I think I'm falling for snow"

"Funny thing is I was about to break up with you Gil, I really like that blond girl, she's really pretty, but yeah lets remain friends"

"WHATZ ARE YOU DOINGZ TO MY MANSERVENT SEAWEED HEAD"

Oz and Gil sweat drop

"I guess Alice is drunk still even after passing out"

Oz sweat drops

A few hours later, Rey snuggles up to Break

"That was amazing, I didn't know you where so good at this sort of thing"

"You know me I always have my own style, so you don't mind that I abandon my old name Kevin Rengard"

"I don't mind, it's up to you, what you do Break, I just love you so much"

Break smiles

"We should get some sleep we'll get dressed in the morning, plus I like it like this"

"Yeah me too, we should get some sleep"

Break kisses Rey

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One month later after the party Gil, Rey, Snow and Neji are shopping for baby clothes for Gil's child who will be born in two months.

Gil stops and picks up yellow teddy Pj's

"What do you girls think of this? Since I don't know if my baby is a boy or girl yet maybe I should go with yellow clothes"

Rey stares at the PJ's

"Hm they look cute, Gil"

Snow shows Gil another pair of yellow Pj's but with a cat on

"Instead of a teddy bear why not a cat"

Gil goes pale in the face

"No way, I don't want this child to wear cat stuff"

Gil shivers

"You know Gil their just Pj's"

Snow sweat drops and puts the Pj's back"

"Well I'm getting the teddy bear one"

Gil puts the Pj's into his basket

"So Rey, you've been pregnant once any ideas what else I need"

Rey thinks for a moment

"Well you need to get more clothes for one and some other things"

Gil sweat drops

"Ok so more clothes then"

Gil looks threw the clothes, Rey turns to snow

"Hey snow, after we've helped Gil I need to drop by the Chemist for some pain killers"

"Wait I thought you couldn't take tablets Rey"

"I can't, but there not for me there for Sharon"

Snow looks blankly at Rey

"Ok if you say so, but I'm coming with you, I think your hiding something from me"

Rey sweat drops

"No, you got it all wrong snow I'm not hiding anything at all"

Rey lets out a laugh and walks off to help Gil, snow turns to Neji

"Is it me or is Rey acting twice as weird"

"Hm I haven't noticed Snow, she seems the same as always to me"

Gil picks up a t shirt with another teddy on

"What about this"

Rey looks at the t shirt

"Sure if you like it then get it"

Rey walks on a head, Gil turns to snow and Neji

"Has she eaten something strange today?"

Snow sweat drops

"I don't know, but I feel like she's hiding a few things from us"

Neji pulls on snow's sleeve

"I wonder if Rey has a secret boyfriend she doesn't want us to know about"

Gil and Snow sweat drop

"Maybe I should talk to Lady Sharon and break to keep an eye on Rey in case she's sick"

"No Gil Rey isn't sick at all, it defiantly sounds more like she's hiding stuff from us, I'm going to go and talk to her"

Snow walks passed Gil to go after Rey

"Wow Snow must be worried about Rey, so Neji what do you think of this baby blanket"

Snow walks out the store towards the chemist to find Rey entering it, Snow follows and sneaks up on Rey

"Snow don't scare me like that"

"Sorry Rey, so do you want to talk to me about what's bothering you"

"Nothing's bothering me at all Snow, since you're here I guess I can no longer hide what I have to do"

"Wait are you pregnant or something"

"Maybe I don't know, that's why I'm getting a pregnancy test if I miss another period next month I'll take it"

Snow stands there in shock

"Ok so you have a secret boyfriend, spill who it is"

"I can't tell you that yet Snow, we wanted you and the others to guess on your own"

Snow sweat drops

"Ok well once you're done we'll be at that baby store

Snow walks off

"Wow that was close"

Rey sweat drops

Back at the store snow goes back up to Gil and Neji who are looking at toys

"Ooo Snow where's Rey"

"She's out buying a pregnancy test, she thinks she could be pregnant after missing a period, she's even admitted on having a secret boyfriend"

"Ooo who is it snow, Rey's boyfriend"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW"

"WAH don't shout Snow"

Neji starts crying, Gil sweat drops

"Well who ever it is, must want us to guess he's Rey's Boyfriend, hm"

"Yeah that's what Rey said, now that I think about it she spends a lot of time with that clown, but there's no way she's dating him"

"Yeah"

Gil lets out a laugh, Rey goes up to the three, looking blank at Gil

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing, well I'm done shopping so let's go and pay for this stuff and head back"

Gil goes over to the till

Neji glomps on to Rey

"Hey Rey since Gil is paying for stuff can you tell us who your dating"

"Fine but don't tell Gil or the others got that"

"I won't, neither will you right snow"

Snow sweat drops

"Fine I won't say a word either"

"Ok well I'm dating Break"

Snow starts laughing

"Wait so you're in love with that clown"

"Yes, and I'm glad I am, now no telling"

Snow stops laughing

"Ok I won't say a word, and you won't either Neji"

"Nah I won't"

Snow nudges Rey in the arm

"So if you are pregnant does this mean that stupid clown can bread"

"Snow that isn't very nice, of course he can"

Rey sweat drops

"I was just saying Rey"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

One month later Gil is 8 months pregnant and getting a room sorted for his little one with Oz

"Hey gil, maybe we should think about baby names now while where decorating, I was thinking if it's a boy we should name him after Jack Vessalius but give him the family name Nightray what do you think Gil"

"sure why not, actually Oz I've actually been thinking on girls names mostly then boy names, I was thinking, if we have a girl we should call her Clara Nightray"

"Sounds, good, then we have a deal, if it's a boy I name him jack, and if it's a girl you get to name her Clara"

"Yep, anyways have you seen Rey, she's meant to be helping us"

"Actually she said she has something to do first"

In Rey's room, Rey lays on the bed looking at the pregnancy test waiting for the result, the test turns pink

"What does pink mean"

Rey picks the box up and reads it

"If test turns blue, it means you're not pregnant, if it turns pink it means you are"

Rey drops the box on the bed

"Maybe I should see a doctor to double check"

Break walks into Rey's room

"Are you feeling ok Rey?"

"Um I don't really know, I need to see a doctor right away"

Break sees the pregnancy test on the bed

"Is that some kind of candy?"

Rey shakes her head

" it's um, well it's a pregnancy test, and well the test turned pink which mean I'm pregnant, but I need to see a doctor to make sure"

Break stands there in silence

"Break???"

"Let's get you to a doctor, I'll go and call for one now"

Rey gets up going over to Break

"Thanks break"

"Your welcome, you just stay here and relax"

Break walks off, Rey lays back on her bed

"I really don't think I'm ready for a second child, but what would Break want, hm so far I'll keep it but I don't know what break would want"

Back in the baby's room Gil sits back on a chair for a rest

"Honestly I now know how women feel, it doesn't help when you're trying to work when the baby starts kicking"

Oz's eyes light up

"Really it's kicking again, let me feel"

"You've felt it many times master oz, but go right ahead"

Oz rests his head on Gil's bump, and starts talking to it, Gil smiles at his master also ex lover, oz feels the baby kick against his head

"I felt it that time"

Oz sits up and lets out a small laugh

"I'll continue doing the room you just take your time Gil"

"Are you sure master oz?"

"I'm sure, plus it won't do the baby any good if you over work yourself"

"Yeah I guess your right"

Hour later break returns to Rey's room with a doctor

"Let me know when you're done doctor, I'll be down stairs"

Break walks off closing the door behind him the doctor goes up to Rey, down stairs Break walks into the tea room to find Sharon drinking tea

"There you are Break I've been wondering when you'd join me"

"Sorry milady, a few things came up"

Break sits at the table and pours some tea out

"What do you mean a few things came up?"

"I had to call out a doctor"

"Wait Gil's in early labor?"

"No milady, it's Rey, she might be pregnant, I'm unsure what to say about it"

Sharon almost spits her tea out

"Really, you know you should be happy"

"I am happy, what I mean is milady is that I'm unsure on the idea on having a family right now, I mean in two months I'm going away on a mission to lock the abyss up, which could take me years to return, or I might never be able to return"

"I get it, you're scared in case Rey is left alone to raise your child, look I'll help Rey, and I know you'll return with Gil having Raven you should escape no problem, plus I know Rey will understand"

Break looks up from the table

"You really think so Milady"

"Yes now just relax Break"

"I'll try"

Half hour later Rey walks in to the tea room and goes up to Sharon and Break

"How did it go Rey Chan, Break told me before about the pregnancy test"

"It went well but it turns out I'm two months pregnant with twins"

Sharon get's up grabbing Rey and hugs her

"Congrats Rey, you too Break"

"……. T…T….T..Twins"

"Are you ok Break?"

Sharon lets Rey go and goes up to Break who's in total shock

"Actually you know I was shocked too Break, I know you'll be going away soon, and I don't mind taking care of the twins by myself"

Break gets up and goes up to Rey and hugs her

"Really, you don't mind, having to raise twins on your own while I'm away"

"Sure, plus I don't have much of a choice"

Break and Rey kiss each other on the lips, Oz walks in and stands there in shock seeing Rey and Break kissing.

"Did I miss something?"

Break, breaks the kiss and turns to Oz

"Well looks like Oz saw us kiss Rey"

Oz walks over still in shock

"I didn't think you had in you Break, so I'm guessing you're a couple"

Rey and Break nod their heads

"Wow I have to tell the others"

"No Oz let them figure it out, that 's how I like it, right Rey"

"Yep"

"Ok what about my girlfriend Neji"

"She knows all ready"

Rey laughs

"Anyways Sharon is it ok if I can spend some time with Break alone somewhere"

Sharon puts her cup down

"Sure you can go outside in the gardens for awhile, I think you should both spend as much time as you can before that mission"

Rey turns to oz

"Oh how is Athrun by the way"

"Oh he's fine I have Alice reading to him, she gets on really well with him"

"Aww, well since Alice is been a good rabbit I'll get her some meat tomorrow when I'm out with my friends, would you like to come too Break"

"Sure I'd like that Rey, we can get some Cake too"

Rey walks off with Break to the Gardens

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One week later, Gil stays with Alice, Sharon and Athrun as he could drop in two weeks or less. Main while Break, Oz and Rey go into town to meet up with Snow and Neji. Neji runs glomping on Rey

"Rey Chan, what shall we do today?"

"Carful Neji, it's best you don't jump on me like that for a while"

"Why's that Rey Chan???"

"Wait don't tell me your pregnant right"

Snow goes up to Rey crossing her arms over her big chest, Rey nods her head

"Yes with twins"

Snows eyes go wide

"TWINS!!!, OK CLOWN WHAT DID YOU DO TO REY"

Break slowly backs away from snow

"Nothing, really, all I did was make love with her a few times, I didn't get her pregnant with twin on purpose, it just happened, of course I never used protection"

"too much information clown"

Snow turns to Rey

"I don't know what you see in this clown, let's just go all ready, Gil is counting on us to get the rest of the baby shopping in for him"

Neji hugs Rey and Break

"Congrats you two, ignore Snow, she's just in a bad mood because that blond guy is still stalking her"

Neji walks on a head linking arms with Oz, Break grabs a hold of Rey's hand

"I don't care what others say Rey, but I'm happy that where going to be parents, so shall we get these things over and done with for Gil, one thing that man so owes me big time after this"

Rey laughs

"If you say so break"

Break and Rey follow, Snow, Neji and Oz into a food store for diapers bottles and all that stuff

"So Break with the twins what should their family name be"

"I have to admit I've been thinking and it just doesn't seem right giving them the family name Xerxes, so to give the Rengard family name a new start you have permission to give them my real last name after all I am the last of the Regards"

"Are you sure Break"

"Yeah I can't just keep running away from my past, when it comes to naming the twins I'll leave that to you Rey"

"Um ok, but if you come up with ideas please let me know"

Snow picks a teddy bottle up

"Will you two to stop chit chatting and help us shop you're the one with the list too clown"

Rey sweat drops

"We better do as she says, when snows like this, she can be pretty scary"

Neji grabs some diapers

"I got the Diapers Snow"

"What else is on the list clown?"

"Um let's see, baby milk, dummy things, baby powder, that's it"

"Why does Gil need baby milk?"

Snow sweat drops and hits Neji

"Gil can't breast feed idiot"

Oz goes pale in the face imagining Gil with breasts,

"Oz kun. What's the matter???"

Oz shakes his head and tries to get the disturbing image out his head

"It's nothing Neji"

Break stops walking as he spots the long blond heading towards them

"What's he doing here"

Snow goes red in the face with anger

"Arg it that stalker again"

"What are you doing here sewer rat"

"Shopping what does it look like mad hatter?"

Snow clutches her fists

"Why are you stalking me?"

"Why, well it's because you have big boobs, Rey is the cute one, uh the blond is just a child"

Break stands in front of Rey

"Don't even bother laying a hand on Rey or any of these girls"

Vincent lets out a laugh and grabs Neji

"And what will you do if I was to run off with this silly blond"

Oz clutches his fists

"Let Neji go now"

Vincent laughs again

"I guess I can get my revenge on you now Oz for getting my brother pregnant and making him unhappy, by taking the blond with me is perfect revenge"

Snow runs over to Vincent ready to kick him, Vincent dodges and flees away with Neji

"Dam it I almost got him too"

"Hey break let's just pay for this stuff and head back to Rainsworth right away we may need gil's help to save Neji"

Oz runs on a head

"I guess we should listen to him right girls"

"I have a name clown"

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Few hours later Break, Rey, Snow and Oz arrive at Rainsworth house hold, Oz runs up to Gil's room to find Gil laying down

"Gil, I need your help right away"

Gil carefully sits up

"What's happened?"

"It's Vincent, he kidnapped Neji Chan, I need your help Gil"

Gil slowly gets up out for bed going over to his master

"Ok but I shouldn't really leave Rainsworth"

"So you'll help"

"Yeah you should know all ready, I'll do anything for my master"

Oz and Gil walk down stairs Snow runs up to them

"I'm coming too"

"Ok Snow"

Oz turns to Alice

"Are you coming too?"

"Yes, I refuse to stay away from you any longer you're so post to be my manservant"

Oz sweat drops

"Ok let's go"

Oz, Gil, Snow and Alice go off to save Neji

"Hey, Reim"

"What is it Break"

"We should both head to Pandora and report Vincent's bad behavior, Rey can you keep lady Sharon Company"

"Sure, but please make it back safe"

"We will where just going to Pandora right ready Reim"

"Yes break"

Rey walks off to find Sharon and Athrun, Break and Reim go off to Pandora. Rey walks down the hall way into the main room to find Sharon having Tea and Athrun whose eating cake.

"Hi Sharon, Break asked me to sit with you while he's away at Pandora"

Sharon puts her tea cup down

"What's happened?"

Rey walks over to Sharon and sits at the table

"Um well, Vincent kidnapped my friend Neji today, Oz, Gil, Snow and Alice are on their way to the Nightray's now, Break and Reim are off to report Vincent's bad behavior to Pandora"

"That's terrible, I hope they'll all be ok, but isn't Gil so post to be resting"

"Yeah he should be, but I guess Gil is the only person Vincent listens too which is most likely why he went, I just hope Gil doesn't over work himself"

"Hey Rey, when you have the twins can I be there auntie"

"Sure you can, Sharon"

Later at the Nightray's,

"What do you want with me you big meanie"

"oh just revenge because Oz got my dear brother pregnant, and making him so sad, so after I found out your Oz's girlfriend I thought I'd kidnap you"

"But that's so unfair I did nothing to you or Gil"

"Dam you're a noisy brat"

Vincent pulls out a bottle

"What is th…."

Neji is cut off as Vincent put the bottle of poison in Neji's mouth making sure she drank it, Vincent removes the bottle out of Neji's mouth and throws it to the other side of the room

"Now this should keep you quite, now you can watch as I cut some dolls and plushies"

Vincent walks over to his chair picking up a bunny plush and his scissors and turns to Echo

"Echo, grab her and make sure she watches"

"Yes master Vincent"

Echo goes over to Neji sitting her up and makes sure she watches Vincent cut and stab the bunny plush

Gil, Oz, Snow and Alice run in the room seeing echo hold Neji by her arms, and Vincent stabbing the bunny plush, Oz runs towards Neji

"Let Neji go at once Vincent"

Vincent puts his scissors down

"Echo let Neji go we have guests, even the big boob girl is here"

Snow starts cracking her knuckles

"What did you just call me?"

"Big boobs, now if you want the antidote, you big boobs have to go on a date with me"

"WHAT, LET ME AT HIM"

Snow runs to throw a punch at Vincent

"This is too much"

"Hey seaweed head are you ok you look like you're going to faint"

Snow grabs Vincent

"Now give me the antidote now sewer rat"

(Thud)

"GET UP SEAWEED HAIRED"

"Huh"

Snow turn to face Alice and Gil who's now on the floor, Snow let's Vincent go and runs over to Gil

"Oh no"

Snow places a hand on Gil's forehead

"He's boiling, we have to get him to a doctor the child could be in trouble"

"Hey Echo bring the blond here at once"

Echo brings Neji to Vincent, Vincent puts the antidote in his mouth and kisses Neji letting the antidote go into her.

"Hey don't kiss my girlfriend"

"OZ WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ARGUING WE HAVE TO GET GIL BACK TO RAINSWORTH FAST"

"There my revenge on you is done oz, take her, I'll take big brother down stairs"

Vincent goes over picking Gil up, Oz picks Neji up and runs after Vincent along with Alice and Snow

One hour at the Rainsworth Gil is in his room with Snow and Vincent

"Where the heck is the doctor?"

"I don't know, but if anything happens to my big brother I'm so going to kill Oz"

Sharon walks in with the doctor

"Vincent, Snow we should go down stairs, the doctor needs to check Gil over"

"Fine, but he better cure my big brother"

Vincent walks off, snow get's up

"I hope he recovers"

"I'm sure he will Snow let's go"

Sharon and Snow go off to wait outside the room to see what the dr has to say. Ten minutes later the dr walks out Gil's room

"I'm afraid, Gil is in early labor from over working himself, I have to operate now so please wait down stairs"

"Ok we'll do that dr"

The dr goes back in Gil's room locking the door, Sharon and snow head down stairs to the main room to find Alice eating meat, Oz sitting by the chair where Neji is resting, Vincent at the table with Rey and Athrun. Sharon and snow go up the table

"So what's wrong with my brother?"

"It turns out he's in early labor, the dr is operating on him now, all we can do now is wait"

"Dam it, any ways where's that mad hatter, it's no fun without him"

Rey sips some tea trying to ignore Vincent

"humph looks like cute girl isn't going to tell me"

"Honestly Vincent you have to be calm"

Sharon pours some tea out

"dam it I want to know where that hatter is"

Snow grabs Vincent

"If you want to pick at fight take it out side, I know all about the hatred you and that clown have towards each other"

Rey get's up hitting both Vincent and Snow

"Rey"

"Look I'm getting sick of everyone calling Break names I'm going to lay down for a bit"

Rey walks off in a bad mood

"What is up with her?"

Vincent puts a hand on his swollen check

"I'm guessing its mood swings"

Snow sweat drops

Sharon sits there in total shock, Break and Reim walk in

"Wow what's happened here"

"GRR MAD HATTER DO SOMETHING WITH THAT MAID OF YOURS SHE HIT ME"

Break lets out a laugh

"Why should I, you deserved it sewer rat"

Snow clutches her fists

"She hit me too you know so it isn't funny clown"

"Hm well you must of done something to upset her snow"

Sharon get's up taking break out the room

"What isn't milady?"

"I think you should check on Rey, I believe she's going threw mood swings"

"I'll go and check on her, just make sure sewer rat never finds out about me and Rey"

Break walks off to his room now that he's sharing a room with Rey

2 hours later the dr goes down stairs Break and Rey are downstairs now too.

Sharon get's up from her chair

"So how is he dr"

"He will be ok now, but he has to stay in bed for a week to recover, oh also who's the father of the child"

Oz get's up

"I am dr"

The dr goes up to Oz and grabs his hand

"Congrats Oz you have yourself a baby girl"

"Really, it's a girl"

"Yes, you can go and see her now if you would like, and Rey"

Dr turns to Rey

"I'll be seeing you in seven months"

"Yeah I know, dr"

Vincent looks blankly at Rey

"So someone knocked cutie up"

Vincent grabs Rey

"Ok cutie spill who knocked you up"

"I'm not saying sewer rat, now get off me"

Rey pushes Vincent off her

Oz sweat drops

"I'm going to go and see Gil now anyone coming"

Snow goes up to Oz

"I will"

"I'll go too before I end up hurting sewer rat"

Oz, Snow, Rey, break, Alice, Vincent and Sharon go upstairs Reim and Athrun stay down stairs to watch Neji who's still resting. Everyone goes into Gil's room. Finding Gil holding his daughter

Oz goes over to Gil

"How is she, with her being born early?"

"She's in perfect health Oz, so looks like I get to name her Clara Nightray"

"Yeah, shame I was hopeing it was a boy, but I still love our daughter Gil"

Vincent rushes over to Gil

"Can I hold my niece big brother?"

Gil shakes his head

"No I think Oz should be the first to hold Clara"

"Really Gil"

"Sure, you are her father after all"

Oz takes Clara from Gil, and holds her in his arms, Alice peaks over oz's shoulder

"Another seaweed head"

"What did you just say stupid rabbit"

"I said she's another seaweed head, I say this because she has black hair"

Oz sweat drops

"You know that isn't very nice Alice"

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

One Month later Rey is three months pregnant, Oz and Alice are out doing a job for Break, Sharon, Rey, Athrun, Break and Gil sit having tea, Gil sits bottle feeding Clara.

"So Rey are you going to tell me yet who's the father to your twins"

Rey puts her tea down

"No you have to find out for yourself"

"Dam it, Break I'm starting to think you're also hiding something"

"Oh really Gil, what makes you think that"

"I don't know, but I'm not letting you out of my sight till I find out"

Gil puts the bottle down on the table, and watches as Clara closes her green eyes falling a sleep

"so I was thinking, who's going to take care of Clara next month when I go away, any ideas"

"I could ask Snow there's no way I could look after Clara with me expecting twins in six months"

Rey sips some tea, Break get's up

"I'll be back in a few minutes"

Gil get's up too Handing Clara to Sharon

"I'm going with you Break I want to find out what you're up too"

Gil runs after Break. Sharon and Rey sweat drop

"I wonder what's going on with Gil"

"Who knows maybe Gil wants to see if Break is dating you or something"

Rey sweat drops

"I think we should really tell Gil soon, chances the twins will give it away on me and Break, then again would be funny if Gil found out threw the twins"

In the bathroom

"Ok this is so wrong why did you follow me to the bathroom Gil"

"I all ready told you Break, I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"Well wait outside, unless you're trying to hit on me"

Gil goes pale in the face

"What no, why would I fall for a clown like you"

Break giggles

"Well leave the bathroom then"

"Fine"

Gil goes to the door but the handle on the door falls off

"Uh oh, um Break, where locked in here"

Break sweat drops

"Well I'm not going to shower then while you're in here"

Gil glares at Break

"Fine I'll turn my back as you shower, only one thing"

"What"

"You turn your back away as I go to the toilet"

Break bursts out laughing

"Fine you have yourself a deal Gil"

Gil goes over to the toilet, and looks over to Break

"Ok clown turn around"

Break turns around and sees there's a shower curtain up

"Oh I forgot I had a shower curtain hey Gil"

Break turns around just after Gil zipped his pants down.

"I've seen bigger then that Gil"

Break laughs away, Gil turns red in the face with embarrassment

"ARG BREAK TURN AROUND I'M NOT SMALL DAM IT WHY ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING AT MY MAN BITS PREVERT"

"I didn't look on purpose, still I've seen bigger"

Break turns around again, still laughing

Gil starts to wonder to himself about Break as he does his business

"So are you gay or something break, you say you've seen bigger"

"What gives you that idea Gil, if you feel bad on your size I can make you feel better by telling you Reim is smaller then you"

"What, break you really are a perverted clown"

"Think what you want, are you done yet I'm getting bored"

Gil zips his pants up and flushes the toilet

"I'm done now you said you wanted a shower clown"

"Yes, I need one I have to go to Pandora later, now no peaking Gil, only one person can peak on me"

"And I wonder who, now, Reim, Vincent, or some other man"

"What you got it all wrong Gil it's someone I'm not telling you about, because you have to figure it on your own"

Gil turns his back on Break and clutches his fists

"Dam clown"

Break removes all his clothes getting into the shower and closes the curtain

"Hey Break you say you've seen bigger, who's bigger than me, you seem to know so much"

Break turns on the shower and grabs his sponge

"It's a secret, you naughty boy"

Gil clutches his fists again

"You're really annoying you know that Break"

"You really wanna know that bad Gil, I guess you are bi so I understand why you're so curious"

Break washes his body

"You're so stupid Break, you seem more gay then me"

"Hate to break it to you, I'm not gay, and by the way I happen to be bigger then you, now stop saying I'm gay, ok Gil"

Gil sits in the corner on the bathroom floor sweat dropping as Break washes his hair

"You've sure gone quite"

"Can you blame me clown, your giving me a headache, there's no way you're bigger than me, because you're a clown"

"That isn't very nice"

Break finishes washing his hair and turns the water off and grabs his towel rapping it around his waist, and gets out from the shower

"Now I need to get out of here to dry off hey Gil, bang on the door will you"

"Why should I clown and can I turn around now, I'm sick of looking at walls"

"Sure why not I'm wearing a towel, but we should call for help it's important I go to Pandora"

Gil sweat drops

"Fine but where both knocking on the door"

Gil and Break knock hard as they can on the door outside Break's room Rey and Sharon hear the knocking sounds from the room

"What the, should we check it out Sharon"

"Yeah we should"

Sharon and Rey run in Break's room and up to the bathroom door

"Break is that you in their"

"Yes, milady, can you open the door from your side, I'm locked in here with Gil, the handle feel off"

"Ok I'll try"

Sharon puts her hand on the handle opening the door, to find Break in his towel and Gil standing there

"Thank you Milady, good thing you and Rey were around"

Gil walks out followed by Break, Break's towel gets caught on something and it falls off, Sharon's eyes go really wide and faint's, Rey catches Sharon

"That was embarrassing"

Gil turns around

"What was!!!"

Gil stands there frozen

"Now I've seen everything"

"Gil you pervert, don't look at me naked"

Break grabs his towel putting it around him again, Rey sweat drops

"Ok so you're bigger than me clown, but your more like the pervert, and it all adds up, your secret is that you're gay"

Gil walks out the room, Break sweat drops going over to Rey who's holding Sharon, Rey starts laughing

"Gil is way off from guessing our secret huh"

Rey continues laughing

"yes he is, I think gil is going to find out the truth when we return from our mission, with us going to the abyss to close the gate, it could take years, for us getting back, the time in the abyss run's slower"

Rey lays Sharon on the floor gently and hugs break

"I'm going to miss you so much too break, but I just know you'll come back safe"

Break puts his arms around Rey

"Yeah I will come back safe, I'll make sure of it, well I better get ready I need to be at Pandora in two hours"

"Ok break, what about Sharon, she's too heavy for me to carry"

"Leave her there I'll take her to her room when I'm dressed"

Break goes over to his dresser, Rey sits on the bed

"Hey Rey, if we have a boy can we name him Kevin after me"

"Sure Break"

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

One Month later Rey is four months pregnant, Rey lies on the bed as Break get's ready to leave for Sabrie well what's left of it. Break finishes putting his white jacket on and goes over to Rey

"How are you feeling?"

Rey sits up

"Very tired, then again I did just wake up a few minutes ago, so I guess you're getting ready to leave"

"Yeah I'm going in a few hours here"

Break hand's Rey Emily

"I'll leave Emily with you, till I return, I've also asked Reim to take care of you and Milady in case that sewer rat tries anything, and your friend snow is staying in Gil's old room for now till we return"

Rey takes Emily from Break

"I'll take good care of Emily for you, Break"

"Rey"

Break leans forward and kisses Rey deeply, Rey does the same, Break, breaks the kiss

"Now take it easy when I'm away"

"I will Break"

Main while in Gil's room

"Heres the list snow, all the things you need to do to keep Clara happy"

Snow takes the list

"Keep cat's away, why is that on the list"

"Because I don't want my daughter around them"

"Well that's just silly"

Snow sweat drops

"Right well that's about everything, oh and Clara can't sleep without her teddy bear if you don't give it to her before bed she'll only cry and not sleep"

"Thanks for telling me, I'll keep that in mind Gil"

Gil walks out the room with Snow who's also carrying Clara, down stairs, Break and Rey go up to Oz, Alice, Sharon, Reim and Athrun where there having Tea. They both sit at the table

"Can't believe you're going away today, how are you feeling today Rey"

"Tired"

Reim turn to Break

"I hope you're not making her work to much are you"

"Of course not silly, Rey maybe my maid doesn't mean I'll force her to work hahaha"

Rey sweat drops, Gil and Snow walk in

"I don't see what's so funny clown"

Snow sits next to Rey

"You're so not fun at all Snow"

Break pulls a piece of candy from his coat

"Any ways I want to have some cake before I go, who knows when I'll have cake again"

Break puts the candy in his mouth and grabs some cake

Gil looks at Clara with Oz

"I'm going to miss our daughter Gil"

"Yeah me to Oz"

"Well Clara will have two friends to keep her company, right Break"

"Huh, what are you talking about Oz"

"You know the twins you and Rey are having"

Rey sweat drops

"Um oz, you just went and told Gil, Reim and Alice mine and Break's secret"

Break goes over and flicks Oz on the nose

"Now, no cake for you Oz Kun, they were so post to guess it them self's"

Gil and Reim stand there in total shock, Alice starts laughing

"So the clown can breed huh, and this silly girl is pregnant with two more clowns"

Rey sweat drops

"You know, that isn't very nice Alice"

Break sits at the table ready to have his cake

"Yeah you know it hurts my feeling Alice Kun"

"So, you're not gay"

Break turns to Gil

"What No, now what gave you that idea you silly man?"

Gil turns red in the face

"But, but last month you, you went on about manhood sizes, you even said Reim was smaller than me, and that your bigger than the both of us"

Sharon pulls her fan out and hits Break and Gil with it

"I rather not hear such filth you two"

Reim slowly back away from Break

"How the heck did he know my size?"

Break rubs his head where Sharon hit him

"I walked in on you remember, when you had a shower and forgot to lock the door"

"Don't remind me"

Break laughs at Reim who really embarrassed right now

Gil turns to Rey

"What made you fall for that clown, you'd be lucky if the twins don't turn out like him"

Rey sweat drops

"That's what I love about Break, I don't care what others say about him"

Snow grabs Gil

"you know in a way that clown makes a good match with Rey, you may not of seen what she does, but Rey's crazy to, I'm surprised Athrun had turned out normal, cause his father was b ad tempered and got lost all the time"

"You know I love this convo with Break and Reim, on manhood size"

Rey giggles away

"See what I mean"

"I get it Snow, I see what you mean now, but I didn't think that clown could even breed, I mean with his age and stuff"

"Now, now, that is mean Gil, everyone can breed even Reim can if he had a girlfriend"

Reim goes red in the face

"Quit embarrassing me all ready Break"

Rey starts laughing

"Are you feeling ok Rey Chan?"

"Yes I'm Fine Break, I just can't help but laugh at the convo between you and Reim"

Break gets up from the table

"You did, then again Reim is a funny guy to tease, and his manhood is the size of my small finger"

Sharon puts her tea cup down and grabs her fan hitting Break again

"Behave yourself Break, honestly I don't want to hear any more, now that Reim, Gil and Alice found out your secret your being really childish"

"Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut"

Oz sits in the corner sulking

"Yes you should of, it was my secret and I wanted them to guess, any ways no time to sulk we need to head off now, even though I don't want to"

Break grabs Oz dragging him to the door, Alice and Gil run after him

"Don't do that to my master Break"

"That's my man servant clown"

Rey, Snow and Sharon sweat drop, Reim is too busy sulking over Break's insult

"Let's go and see them off Rey, this will be the last time you see Break till he returns again which could take years"

"Yeah I know, let's go"

"I'll go too, I'm sure Clara will want to see her mom and dad off"

Snow, Sharon and Rey go off to see, Break, Oz, Gil and Alice off

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Five years later Athrun is ten years old twins and Clara are five. Sharon, Rey and Snow sit having Tea as the kids sleep on the chair, Athrun is at school.

Sharon pours more tea in her cup

"I'm sure Break and the others will return soon Rey, I heard that they managed to lock the abyss up and trapped the five pieces of jack's body there to stop Glen from returning"

Reim walks in

"I just got a message from Pandora, Break, Oz, Gil and Alice have returned they'll arrive here in one hour"

Rey get's up from her Chair

"Really, Break is back"

"yes, he is, I just hope he behaves himself, be a shame if the twins were to see what type of guy he is"

"Well Kevin might be a shamed but I don't think Alicia will be to bothered on his behavior, she takes after Break after all"

"Yes you're right on that, she's, maybe twice as worse"

Reim sweat drops

"I'll go and wait for them arriving"

Reim walks off

"Well that's good news huh Rey"

"Yes it is, I really missed Break so much"

Rey walks over to the Chair and sits on the floor watching the twins and Clara sleep, Clara is holding onto a cat plush

"Hey you know Snow, Gil's going to freak when he finds out Clara loves cats"

Snow puts her tea down

"Well he's just going to have to get used to it, anyways what about Kevin do you even think he can cope with Break, he's not stupid like his dad and he's pretty serious"

"I know, and he's going to have to try and get used to it, Kevin sure looks a lot like Break huh"

"Yes I have to agree Rey Chan"

Kevin opens his red eyes and sits up

"What are you talking about mommy?"

Kevin rubs the sleep from his eyes

"Oh it's nothing much I was just saying to Auntie Sharon that you look like your dad"

Rey places her hand on Kevin's head, Alice runs in

"I want some meat, fast"

Clara wakes up from Alice's yelling for meat

"Wow that was fast hey Alice can you keep it down you woke Clara up"

"What the seaweed girl"

"Hey I'm not a seaweed you meanie"

Clara jumps of the chair holding onto her cat plush

Alice starts laughing at Clara

"Yes you are a seaweed head number two you have the same hair style as seaweed head number one"

Gil grabs Alice

"And who are you calling a seaweed head stupid rabbit"

Clara looks blankly at Alice and Gil

"Who are you?"

Oz and Break walk in just as Snow got up, Gil turns pale as he sees the cat plush in Clara's arms

"Clara this guy is your birth mother "

"Huh, but he's a boy, how's that possible Snow Chan"

"C… C….CAT"

"Gil it's a toy Clara likes cats now quit being silly"

Rey runs over to Break hugging him

"I missed you soooo much Break"

"I missed you too Rey, I hope the twins have been good"

"They have, well one of them is hard to handle here I'll introduce you to them"

"I'd like that, also where's Emily"

"Um well I had to hide her upstairs, Alicia, is scared of her, Sharon named Alicia too"

Rey goes over to the chair again with Break

"Who is this guy Mommy?"

"I'll tell you in a minute Kevin, Alicia"

Alicia opens her Brown eyes

"Yes mommy"

Alicia Sits up looking tired still

"Looks like they've gotten my hairstyle and color"

"Yep, well break I'd like you to meet the oldest twin Alicia, She takes after you when it comes to personality, and the youngest twin is Kevin, Alicia, Kevin I want you to meet your dad"

Kevin looks blankly at break, Alicia jumps at Break and hugs him

"Aww now that's just cute huh Rey"

"Yes it is Sharon, hey I thought you would be happy Kevin"

"I don't know what to say right now"

Alice Starts laughing

"These twins are a couple of clowns, wahahaha"

Kevin glares at Alice

"I'm no clown, my sis maybe is, but I'm not, you meanie"

Kevin turns his back on Alice, Break sweat drops

"Now that I think about it, I used to be like that before I lost my left eye"

Break sweat drops, Athrun walks threw the door

"What's going on here, mom?"

"Welcome back Athrun, you remember, Break, Alice, Oz and Alice right"

"Um, sort of I only remember Break"

Break lets out a small laugh

"Wow you've grown a lot since I last saw you, so have you hit puberty yet Athrun eh"

Athrun goes red in the face with embarrassment

"What no, I'm only 10, 11 next month, Reim was right, you are embarrassing"

"Behave yourself Break you just got back"

"Aww come on Milady I was just having fun"

"What's puberty daddy"

Break turns to Alicia

"Uh I better not say, heheheh, hey how about a lollypop you two"

Break holds out two lollypops out to Alicia and Kevin

"Yay I love candy, thank you"

Alicia takes the lollypop off Break, Kevin just sits there looking at it

"Go on take it, it's for you"

"But, how will I know, that I can trust you"

"Just take your time"

"Oh ok, thanks"

Kevin takes the other lollypop, Athrun sweat drops as he goes over to Break

"You have to make sure Alicia doesn't have too much sugar, she makes herself ill pretty easy"

"I'll be careful don't worry about it, you're pretty protective huh Athrun"

"Can you blame me, Vincent tried to kidnap Clara last week and even before that, and don't worry I don't think Vincent knows your secret still, if he does know it, he hasn't said anything"

Clara looks at Gil almost crying

"Throw the cat plush away Clara, get that thing away from me"

"But, but I love my kitty toy, you're a nasty mommy"

Clara starts crying, Alicia runs over to Clara

"What's happened Clara"

"Mommy wants me to throw snowy away"

Alicia glares at Gil

"That's horrible you big meanie, Clara loves her toy"

Oz sweat drops and pulls Gil to one side

"Look I know you're scared of cats Gil, but, I think it's cruel to make Clara throw something she loves away"

"Honestly who gave her that toy in the first place?"

"Uncle Vincent gave me it"

"Dam I'm so going to kill my brother"

Break starts laughing

"Leave the killing to me Gil, it's my job to get rid of that sewer rat"

Gil turns to Oz and Snow

"Snow get Clara, we'll go and spend some time together, and stupid rabbit you come too, I think Break should be left alone with Rey and Sharon and the twins"

Athrun turns to Gil

"I guess I'll do my home work then"

Athrun walks off

Snow picks Clara up

"Ok we'll go out to the garden Neji is out there at the minute any ways"

Snow, Gil, Alice and Oz go off outside, Sharon pours more tea out for her self

"Still drinking lots of tea milady"

"Hush up Break you know I like my tea, anyways you should be spending time with your twins, so far Alicia has taken a liking to you, but with Kevin it may take time"

"Aww but being a parent is new to me milady"

Rey giggles

"Don't worry about it, just take your time Break, It took me awhile to get used to parenthood too when I first had Athrun"

"Athrun sure grown up really good looking I bet he has troubles keeping the ladies off him"

"Hm now that you mention it, he does have girls and boys after him, but he's not really interested in getting involved in a relationship yet"

Sharon sips some tea

"I thought he liked that girl Momo"

"He does but there just close friends at the minute, I need some tea"

Rey pours out some tea

"I guess while you two have tea I'll play with the twins"

Kevin shows Break a book

"You can read to us, I like being read too"

Rey nudges Break

"Heres your chance Break, by reading to Kevin he'll slowly accept you as his dad"

"Alright I'll read it"

Break sits on the chair next to Kevin taking the book from him Alicia climbs up on the chair sitting next to Break

Sharon puts her tea down and turns to Rey

"I remember when Break used to read to me back when I was a little girl, Break is like a big brother to me"

Rey blushes

"I can imagine"

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Next Day Rey and Sharon go into town Athrun is at school, leaving Break, Oz, Alice and Gil to baby sit.

"Hey Oz, pass me the tea pot"

Gil hits the table

"Can't you get it yourself Break, honestly your getting really lazy?"

"Aww come on Gil, we just got back yesterday, and you should know I'm feeling very tired right now"

Oz sweat drops as Break and Gil argue, Alicia tugs on Gil's jacket, Gil looks down

"Why are you yelling at my daddy?"

Break starts laughing at Gil who's speechless right now

"Don't worry Alicia, Gil's all ways acts like a grumpy old man, he argues with the plant in his room to"

"Who are you calling an old man Break? And if you must know I argue with that plant when I'm drunk"

Gil hisses like a cat

"Ooo looks at the time it's time for me to leave the room"

Break gets up going over to door, but falls to the floor as Rufus walks in pushing Break

"Hey, what the heck was that for"

Rufus glares at Break

"I heard you returned so I'm here to finish you off, or should I tell Pandora instead that you're Kevin Rengard"

"You're wasting your time bastard, they all ready know, or could it be you haven't found out my secret yet"

Rufus gets ready to hit Break but Kevin and Alicia run in front of Break

"Leave our daddy alone, you bully"

Break pulls the twins back

"Now Alicia I don't want you getting involved with this nasty man"

"But daddy"

"I'll be fine don't worry you two just go and play"

Break turns and glares at Rufus as Kevin and Alicia go to play

"So are you still going to hit me in front of my kids?"

"Hm think of yourself getting off lucky mad hatter, now I wonder what if those kids of yours found out about your past would they still stay by you"

Break grabs Rufus by his shirt

"Don't you dare say a word about my past to them, if you do, then I'll kill you with my mad hatter"

"Wow I'm soooo scared"

Break lets Rufus go

"Now get out of here before I get someone to throw you out"

Rufus walks out the door and stops turning to Break pointing his metal fan at him

"I will be back Hatter"

Rufus goes just as Vincent runs in glomping onto Gil

"Now sewer rat is here why can't people I hate leave me alone?"

"Oh big brother I missed you so much"

Gil pushes Vincent off him

"Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you"

Vincent gets a hurt look on his face

"But, but, why"

"Because you gave Clara a cat plush, you know all ready I'm scared of them"

"But big brother I was trying to be a good uncle, Clara loves cats, by the way it was big boobs that got her into cats so don't blame it on me"

"Her name is Snow, now if you want me to talk to you, don't give Clara any more cat things"

Clara kicks Gil in the leg

"Your soooo horrible I hate you"

Clara throws herself on the floor crying, Break flicks Gil on the nose

"That was mean of you Gil, you don't see me doing that to the twins"

Gil glares at Break

"No but your spoiling Alicia rotten with candy"

Vincent sniggers away

"So you're the twins father, I didn't think you could breed hatter"

Break glares at Vincent

"Grow up sewer rat, and I don't want you near my babies, Alicia, Kevin were going outside away from the sewer rat"

Kevin is too busy napping on the floor and Alicia is stuffing her face with candy

"Are you two even listening to me?"

Alicia looks up at Break

"Yeah I was listening daddy, yummy I love candies"

Vincent falls on the floor laughing

"Carful hatter, that daughter of yours will get fat and get diabetes if she continues eating like that"

"Oh shut up sewer rat, she was born like this, she just happens to have a very sweet tooth like me"

Break goes over picking Kevin up and goes over to Alicia

"Let's go Alicia before Vincent says any more nasty things"

"Yummy, um ok daddy"

Alicia gets up following Break, Vincent puts his foot out and trips Alicia over, cause her to fall over, Alicia starts crying as Vincent laughs. Break glares at Vincent

"You've defiantly gone too far this time sewer rat, Alice hold Kevin for me"

Break hands Kevin to Alice who looks blankly at the child, Break picks Alicia up and hugs her as she cries Gil hits Vincent over the head with the tea pot

"That wasn't very nice Vincent, you should never trip little girls over like that"

"But big brother I wanted to see the look on hatters face if I was trip his daughter up"

Gil sweat drops

"Hey seaweed head, is this brat even alive"

Gil sweat drops even more

"He's just sleeping Rey said herself yesterday that Kevin likes to sleep a lot"

"It's ok Alicia you can stop crying, wahhh"

Vincent kicks Break over and starts laughing again, Break get's up handing Alicia to Gil and he grabs Vincent

"You've gone too far sewer rat get out of here at once before I call Pandora to arrest you for child cruelty"

"What ever, do what you want hatter, I'm out of here anyways, I have better things to do then argue with the likes of you"

Break let's Vincent go

"Then go now"

Vincent walks to toward the door and turns to Break

"I will get my revenge on you hatter, you just watch"

Vincent walks off

"Hey clown what am I so post to do with this little clown"

"Hey, now Alice don't call him little clown, just put him on the chair"

Break takes Alicia off Gil and hugs her as she's still crying

"Hey Gil you should cheer Clara up, after making her cry"

"Oz is all ready playing with her see"

Gil points over at Oz whose playing dolls with Clara, Break sweat drops

"Well try and be a better mother then, well I'm off to take Alicia to the park for ice cream"

Break walks off with Alicia, Gil sweat drops

"Hey stupid rabbit, is it me or is Break spending more time with Alicia then Kevin"

"Quit calling me stupid rabbit seaweed head, maybe the clown spends more time with Alicia because she eats candy a lot, honestly those two are a couple of pigs"

Oz over hears Gil and Alice's convo

"You know name calling isn't very nice you two"

"Ah yeah I know, sorry master"

To be continued


End file.
